Clyde
Clyde, otherwise known as the '''Neo-Scary Traitor, '''is a scythe-toting Spooksman known for his unjust conspiracies with other factions. Upon his recent feelings of homesickness after witnessing the first forming of the Frightside Clan, Clyde has since paid his debts and rejoined the clan. Although known for being in on-and-off relationships with many different 2D characters, Clyde has Maka Albarn locked in a cage in his basement. Their relationship is surprisingly consensual. Early Life Clyde's birth has never been accounted for; the most popular rumor at the moment is that he was discovered in a trick-or-treating bowl in the back of a Party City. In actuality, he was a lost child from the Grim Reaper himself. Clyde had been born with a deformity; he was only born with a single wing. Disgusted with such a horrible child, Death took him to a Party City and left him in the Halloween isle, promising to come back for him in "like, an hour or something." Death never returned. At age 7, Clyde was convicted for the murder of popular atheist/feminist YouTuber Steve Shives, who was found hung from a telephone pole.Clyde was introduced to hentai through lewd photos of Maka Albarn from the popular anime, "Maka Is Best Girl, Fuck Your Titty Cat Hooker." At age 10, Clyde began to practice dark magic using his cosplay scythe. His first mastered technique was creating a handsome clone of himself, which he dubbed Grimsley the Unrelenting. This clone was later responsible for many of Clyde's inter-dimensional hopping. Involvements in Frightside While Clyde stayed in his own dimension to practice his dark magic, he sent his clone Grimsley on a mission of reconnaissance; he had discovered another dimension in his toilet bowl, one filled with dark magic, Pizza Pockets, and people who blast stupid fucking emo music. Grimsley was tasked with getting to know the locals, as Clyde was quite shy (and mostly interested in getting his dick wet by traveling to where his waifu existed). Grimsley obtained even more information than Clyde had intended (the first was the discovery that the dimension had been called Frightside, and not "School Shooty Toilet Bowl Express"). He had become off-and-on friends with locals OTFree, Tommy Dickles, and Farley Sweet. He had also battled some fucking loser who ate Windex. In episode 78, titled "Read the Manga," Grimsley had made the grave error that had led to his destruction; he was kind of a dick to Paletuna's lover, whom he admired. Okay, he was actually a huge dick. Like, super huge. Fuck that guy, man. Grimsley was soon assassinated JFK style, and Clyde vehemently went to work on a new project, dubbed "Murky." As the second bullet passed through Grimsley's head via a sniper perched on the Frightside Knoll, Clyde had completed his main mission of capturing his waifu, Maka, from her own dimension. Maka was surprisingly happy with leaving her shitty dimension, and had no issue with being locked up in Clyde's basement. Powers and Abilities '''Scythe Chat Teleportation: '''Using his Weeb Scythe, Clyde is capable of creating dark portals that allow him to enter other chat applications including Discord and Skype. These applications were used when concocting his traitorous deeds. Category:Main Protagonists Category:Neo Scary Godmother